Mortals vs Demigods
by ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me
Summary: This is basically just a bunch of one-shots based on Percabeth and maybe a bit of Jasper, with jealous teens and curious mortals. I like reading these, so I thought, hey, let's write one myself! No swearing, demigods. And definitely Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, for all of you who have no idea who this random author is and just clicked on this, i'm Robyn, and yes, I am a girl, no matter what my unfortunate name is, and I love ice cream.**

**That basically sums everything up. Yay. The story of my life.**

**ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

Stacey POV

* * *

We had our netball match today against one of the high schools in New York. I was really excited, partly because I loved netball and this was my first match, and partly because we had Piper McLean on our team.

Piper was probably the best netball player in the whole world, and she was really nice too. She had chocolate-brown hair, which she hacked off herself with a pair of plastic scissors and it had braids in it. Not to mention she was half Cherokee and had kaleidoscope eyes that changed colour every time she moved.

As we got changed, Melody said, "My boyfriend's coming to watch. He's made a massive sign."

"It's my dad for me," Frankie said, sighing. "And my grandpa and my two little brothers plus my step-mom. You?" She looked at Piper.

"Dunno," Piper said. "Don't think anyone's coming. Dad's... doing stuff he does and Mom..." Suddenly her voice cracked and she glared at her reflection in the mirror. "She's in the Empire State building. My grandpa and grandma... um..."

We all knew there was something slightly off about Piper, but we all shrugged it off.

We went on the pitch a 20 minutes before the game started to see everyone, and Piper was politely talking to Frankie's grandparents when suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up.

I took out a video camera. Piper NEVER EVER let anyone date her, or touch her like this.

"Put me down!" she gasped, kicking.

"Good view we have, Pipes," said a cheeky voice, and her eyes widened in amazement and she stopped kicking. "_Leo_?"  
"I'm the one doing the honors, you know," the guy holding her said, and she squealed in a seriously not-like-Piper way. "JASON!" She turned around and kissed him smack on the lips.

So Piper's boyfriend is this blond hottie?

Then she broke apart and glared at a cheeky-looking Latino elf with the mischievous smile, which made teachers instantly go, "DETENTION!"

"You were looking up my skirt?!" she yelled. "You idiot, Valdez!"

"ARGH!" the boy screamed, and he hid behind another one with windswept black hair and sea-green eyes who looked puzzled.

"Leo?" he asked. "What...?"

"Beauty Queen's trying to kill me," 'Leo' whimpered.

The black-haired boy looked up to see Piper being held back by the blond. "Hey, relax Repair Boy," he said. "Just go up to her and say 'sorry'."

"Percy?" Piper stopped struggling and looked amazed. "What are you...?" Then she shook her head and started off on a rant. "How's Annabeth? Are you two still together? Oh man, where is she? Is she okay? What about Hazel and Frank? Are they still at Camp J? Are they still together? My sisters would be totally disappointed if they weren't, but don't you and Annie ever break up, you've been the couple of the year for three years running and they seriously ship you and Connor and Travis sent them a video of you in the lake and – "

Percy caught hold of her fists. "Pipes, we're fine," he said. "Still together. Hazel and Frank are, too. But what's this business about under the lake..." then his face paled. "Oh gods, the Stolls are going to PAY! How DARE they?"

Just then, the whistle went off, and everyone scrambled to his or her seats, and the match started. I threw to Piper; she threw to Kathleen, and she took a daring shot and threw it at the net. It went through.

Then I happened to notice those three boys again. Leo was holding a sign saying, "Kick ass, Beauty Queen!" and Percy was holding one saying, "Win it for Camp H-B, Pocahontas!"

When it had ended (we won 5-2), Piper stalked over to them and playfully slapped Percy. "Pocahontas. Really, _Ariel_?"

Leo fake gasped. "That's a new one, Little Mermaid."

"Shut up, Esmeralda," Percy said.

"You mean the rat from Hotel Transylvania?" Leo asked. Percy and Jason face palmed.

"You know, if Annabeth was here you still wouldn't be alive, Esmeralda," said Jason, smirking.

"I don't care, Cinderella," said Leo, sticking out his tongue. Percy burst out laughing and fell over, holding his stomach. Piper laughed so hard that tears streamed down her face.

"Cinderella, Valdez?" Jason asked incredulously. "_Cinderella_?"

"Hazel can be Tiana from The Princess and the Frog," said Percy, still laughing weakly. "And Annabeth can be Briar Rose from Sleeping Beauty."

"Who's Frank?" Piper asked.

Leo thought for a moment. "Snow White."

I couldn't help laugh myself. Piper was far luckier than I realized. And unfortunately for me, all those hot boys seemed to be taken.

* * *

**A/N I loved this one. It made me laugh writing it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey, I'm posting again! I already got two reviews! Why am I so happy about that? Even when one review was a bit of a downer? Still, I like hearing input, so if ya tried to make me feel bad, it ain't working.**

**So, here's another one! This one is sorta weird, and percabeth.**

* * *

Sophie POV

* * *

We were all waiting on the steps for our rides to arrive. My dad was picking me up, which I wasn't excited about. He was shoving me in his Mercedes, whizzing me off to India to live with my aunt who was a missionary (in India, surprise surprise) and then go to live with his millionaire girlfriend.

I was sorta counted as an afterthought, you know?

So it was a whole group of us: me, Mary-Belle, John, Charlie, George and Percy. Percy was by far the best looking, and had all the girls in the school swooning over him. I found it pretty gross. Even Mary-Belle had it in her tiny brain he liked her. I didn't like Percy - as a friend, yes, but anything more than that, no way. It was actually disgusting.

Just then, Mollie** (A/N no offence to any Mollies out there)**, the school queen bee and slut came waggling over like a creature whose life depended om flirting. "Hey, Perce," she said, running a manicured finger down his arm, "my parents are out of town today. Wanna come to mine?"

Percy tried to shake her finger off but she grabbed his arm. He shot us a desperate look like, 911. "Sorry, Mollie," he said. "I do have a girlfriend, you know."

"Dump her," Mollie said flirtatiously.

Percy looked outraged. "Excuse me, but we have been through so much your brain wouldn't even be able to process it, okay? Now would you please go away."

"It might be helpful," I piped in. "Once Percy broke Charlie's arm."

Charlie grinned. "That was wicked."

Just then, there was a loud HONK! of a car horn, and we all turned - me, Mary-Belle, John, Charlie, George and Mollie - to see an orange van in the parking lot with Greek writing on the side. There were loud thumps and yells coming from inside, like there was a rabid talking bull in there, and suddenly smoke emerged from the gaps in the roof.

The door in the front opened and a girl with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes poked her head out. "Get a move on, Kelp Head!" she yelled. "The Stolls just blew up my little brother's - "

Percy looked up and then saw the girl and he broke out in a grin, and then he processed what she had just said. "Connor and Travis blew up JASON?" he shouted to her.

The girl looked annoyed. "Put it that way, I don't care, but please get a move on. Clarisse is going bonkers and that is never a good thing."

Percy tore himself out of Mollie's grip and tripped on a loose pebble on the way there. There was a triumphant yell, and I saw a pair of identical-looking boys and a Latino elf holding a camera.

"This is going on YouTube, Percy!" they yelled.

"PERCY!" screamed a female voice, and the three boys were flung aside as a rush of blonde-ness and grey-ness raced forward and tackled him in a judo-flip that would've made any wrester proud. "Where have you been, you IDIOT?"

"Nice to see you too, Annie," Percy said, smiling weakly.

"At least there's no PDA," I heard an emo-looking boy whisper to the girl with black spiky hair.

"Don't call me Annie," the girl grumbled.

"Sure, Annie," Percy teased.

The 'Annie' girl rolled her eyes, but grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. I practically felt Mary-Belle and Mollie deflate either side of me.

"Take it back now, Death Breath," the black-haired girl hissed to the emo kid, and then marched forward and yelled, "That's a totally awesome reunion, guys, but we need to like, get back, NOW!"

"PERCABETH!" screamed a Cherokee girl with brown hair.

"What the hell is Percabeth?" asked Percy, breaking apart.

"Oh, nothing," she covered. Then she saw the Latino elf kid pretending to surf on a bench, and she turned to a girl with gold eyes. "Hazel, slap Leo as hard as you can." Hazel automatically went over and slapped Leo. Then the Cherokee girl said to Leo, "get in the van."

Leo went in the van, as well as everyone else. Percy went, but then the black-haired girl said, "Nuh uh. Your staying in the front with me and Nico."

"Nico and I," the blonde girl said from inside the van.

Percy groaned, but did as he was told. The van drove off.

All George could say was, "That was totally weird."

* * *

**A/N Like it? Hope you do. I'm so happy! I finished this chapter! Wooooo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, this is the tHIRD chapter I've posted today - hope you lot like it. I actually wrote it a couple of months ago and found it randomly in my Documents file, so I kinda just submitted it in.**

**Heh heh...**

* * *

Bryony POV

* * *

There's a girl in my class called Annabeth Chase. She's a really awesome friend but an enemy you do not want. Luckily, she's one of my closest friends, as well as Hazel Levesque and a girl called Jamie Reed.

And yes, Jamie is a girl.

But there are some weird things about Annabeth and Hazel. Since we go to boarding school, I sometimes hear them in Annabeth's dorm, talking to someone – a male voice. But all the windows were padlocked, so how on earth could they talk to one?

Then there's the screaming.

Ever since the summer, they've been a lot more quick and fast-thinking an agile. Annabeth had dozens of new scars on her arms and her legs, but that's not as bad as Hazel. Whenever Hazel got agitated or nervous, all the metal or gold or silver or jewels in the room would start coming towards her. Once I swear I saw a ruby come up from the floor, but it disappeared as quickly as it came so I wasn't sure.

And sometimes when I wake up at night, I hear Annabeth screaming. Every single night. And you can't have the same nightmare visit you every night, so something's wrong.

Anyway, me, Jamie, Annabeth and Hazel were going down the hall to get to Ancient Greek, when we stopped in front of Hazel's locker. "Let me just get something," she said, and opened it.

There were photos stuck everywhere with stickers and tape and Blu-tack. I looked closely. One was of eleven people, all in a huddle but grinning wildly at the camera. I noticed Annabeth in the front with cuts all the way down her arms, blood everywhere and dirt smeared on her face, but she was smiling. Hazel was next to her, her hair up in a bandanna and cut hands and a gash on her cheek. There was also a boy with messy black hair and sea-green eyes next to Annabeth, a big tough-looking kid who looked like a sumo-wrestler next to Hazel, a scrawny guy with brown curly hair and a mischievous grin with what looked like oil on his face, a Cherokee girl with brown braided hair and brown skin next to a blond boy with a scar above his upper lip and sky-blue eyes, a tough-looking girl who was surprisingly small with dark spiky hair and electric blue eyes, an emo-looking dude with black hair, black eyes, black jacket, black jeans, black shirt and pale skin, but even he was smiling. Finally, there was a man about five feet waving a baseball bat standing in front.

I smiled. Even though all the kids and the tiny man were covered in bruises and bumps and cuts and scratches and dirt they were grinning like nothing. It looked amazing.

"Who're they?" Jamie asked.

"Some friends," said Hazel; "met them at camp, and became real close friends. "Isn't that right, Annie?" She nudged Annabeth.

Annabeth looked cross. "It's not Annie, it's Annabeth," she said, "and just because I met Percy there doesn't mean anything. You met Frank and you fell in love with hi on your way to Alaska!" Suddenly, her face paled.

Hazel looked worried. "Annabeth, that's over," she said. "It's okay. You're fine."

Annabeth's face turned normal, and she nodded. "I'm alright," she said. "Let's go to Greek."

Another thing about Annabeth and Hazel is that they are stupidly good at Greek. Well, Annabeth. Hazel's fluent in Latin and Annabeth's fluent in Greek, but they both know nearly all the myths by heart, and I once heard Hazel call Hercules, "the biggest jerk alive," as if she knew him.

"Now, class," said Mr Walsh, our teacher. "Today we are learning about the oldest gods and goddesses in the Greek times, as well as giants and their parents. Now, can one person name me an old god or goddess?"

Not surprisingly, Hazel's hand went up. "Gaea, sir," she said, but her face told me that she was trying to keep herself from swearing. When Mr Walsh nodded and turned around, she mumbled something like, "Queen Dirt Face." What the...?

"Very good, Ms Levesque," said Mr Walsh. "Now, one of Gaea's children was called Damasen. Who was his father?"

"Uh, sir?" Hazel asked quickly. "That isn't a very good question."

"Why not?" Mr Walsh asked.

"It just isn't," said Hazel. "It's really hard to explain but I think we'd prefer it if you don't exactly say the giant's name, or his father's name."

"You need to explain," said Mr Walsh.

Hazel hit her head on the table. "It's really hard, sir," she said, "but just please don't say it, and maybe move onto something else? That isn't Gaea, the giant and the giant's father?"

"This is the lesson plan," said Mr Walsh.

"Stuff your lesson plans!" cried Hazel, throwing her hands up in the air. "Just please don't say it!"

"One more word, Ms Levesque, and I will send you to the head," Mr Walsh warned. Hazel looked petrified, but not from Mr Walsh – she was looking at Annabeth, who had her fists clenched and her mouth set into a line.

"Anyway," the teacher continued, "Damasen was a giant whose father was Tartarus, which is a big pit known as 'hell' and – "

He was caught off by a scream.

I turned and saw Annabeth shaking furiously in her chair, so hard it vibrated. Her grey eyes were wide. None of us had seen her like this. Annabeth was actually frightened. She gripped the back of her chair and suddenly I found myself looking in her eyes. To my shock, her eyes reflected so many scenes: a pen that flashed into a sword, a bull, a horn, a cap, a woman with bat wings and lumpy hair and finally a huge spider. Annabeth screamed again.

"I told you!" shouted Hazel.

She ran over, and instead of rubbing her back, she gently put the tip of her finger on Annabeth's arm. Annabeth jerked away, and stared at her with unseeing eyes. She was truly frightened.

"Annabeth, it's me, Hazel," Hazel said softly. "Hazel Levesque – remember?" Annabeth softened a smidge. "You're fine. You're out and safe. Percy's alive. We all are: me, you, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy – we're all here. It's fine."

"Bob!" Annabeth sobbed.

Bob?

Hazel looked scared for a second too. But then I saw that her eyes were just full of tears. "Bob's not here," she said quietly.

"The button!" Annabeth cried. "He held it!"

"He saved you," said Hazel. "He will come back, remember? I promise you. It may take years, but he will come back. Promise you."

Annabeth broke down sobbing uncontrollably. Hazel looked uncomfortable and scared. I could tell, because suddenly all the metal things in the room started towards her.

Jamie gasped. One of the boys yelped as his sharpener fell off his desk.

Hazel looked around and looked furious. "STOP!" she shouted. "Stop it! Go back!"

That made no difference. And now this time, I knew it wasn't my mind playing tricks when gems and chunks of silver and golden nuggets popped out the ground around her. They broke the floor and bubbled up like water. Hazel started sobbing, and her whole body was wracked with tears. She hugged her knees and cried.

"Go away!" Annabeth screamed to no one. She was stumbling around blindly, as if she couldn't see – or was in a flashback. "P – Per – Per – Percy!" She covered her face with her hands but I saw tears running through her fingers. I had never ever seen someone this worked up. Annabeth seemed to be lost in horrible memories, shouting and screaming, and Hazel was crying and yelling, "Mom! Stop!"

Mr Walsh actually looked scared, as if he regretted saying those names. But why did it bother them? How could it even do that? Now all the metal things in the classroom surrounded Hazel, and diamonds and emeralds and sheets of bronze were popping up through the vinyl floor.

"Please!" Annabeth sobbed, collapsing on the floor. "No! Stop!" Then suddenly her eyes widened and instead of the normal calculating grey I usually saw, I saw images reflecting on her blank eyes and they seemed to be swirling in a torturous void. "ARACHNE!" she screamed. "YOU CURSED MONSTER! STOP!"

"Annabeth." Hazel's voice was weak and feeble and choked with sobs and emotion, but it seemed to calm her down a bit. Their eyes met – gold on grey. "Annabeth – there's no use... it's over. She's gone. You're okay. We – we – we all are."

Annabeth wiped her tears and stood up, her knees shaking. She managed to look at Mr Walsh dead in the eye, trembling with emotion. "Don't you dare mention those cursed names ever again. Forget the Titans and the ancient gods and goddesses and the giants. Do not say a word about this." Then suddenly she fainted.

Hazel looked at us pityingly. "You've got to give us a break," she said softly. "Annie's been through some real serious stuff that you guys can't even get your minds around. We have been near death far more than any of you. We have even _met_ Death. We've all changed since the last time, all of us. We've all been and done stuff that you can't even reach in your wildest dreams. So if I were you," she added quietly, "I wouldn't touch those jewels."

The bell rang. Class was dismissed.

* * *

**A/N REVIEW PLEASE! If you have any ideas on other one-shots, PM or review them and I'll be seriously happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello there again! Yeah, yeah, it's been years since I updated, but GEEZ, I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH TESTS AND STUDYING! Okay, I'm chill. I'm calm. Don't panic. Deep breaths.**

**Okay, next chapter of some random one-shots between who knows what and who knows what. Eh. I'm confusing myself.**

* * *

~~~~~Samantha POV~~~~~

* * *

We were all sitting in our dorm, talking, waiting for lights-out. Annabeth was in Thalia's room chatting away to the Goth girl in some weird language. i think it was like Swedish. I had no idea.

We were talking about boys and stuff like that when Janie saw a mobile phone.

NEVER EVER GIVE JANIE ACCESS TO SOMEONE ELSE'S MOBILE PHONE.

Janie smirked and picked it up. The case flashed and an owl stared at me. God, this was Annabeth's phone. We all knew Annabeth. She had once judo-flippd a boy who asked her out in the cafeteria and knocked out three teeth and broke his nose. If Chase caught Janie scrolling through her texts Janie was dead.

"This will be interesting," Janie said, her eyes glinting. "There is, like, so much gossip within this very piece of technology!"

Anna-Marie face-palmed.

Janie switched it on and cracked Annabeth's password in about two seconds. She sat on my bed and we all looked at the phone, peering at the screen. Kathryn elbowed me in the face and I shoved her arm away, accidentally smacking Sally in the head. She kicked me and slapped Kathryn and we all focused on it. Janie began to read.

"Seaweed Brain," she started, and we all cracked up.

"Listen!" she insisted. "Okay, here goes. Seaweed Brain: Hey, Annie."

"Annie: It's Annabeth, Perce. Do I really need to say this?"

"Seaweed Brain: Ya now you love me."

Anna-Marie squealed. "Aww!" she cooed. "That's adorable!"

"Shut up, lovesick puppy," I told her. "Keep, reading, Janie."

"Annie: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now, did you need something?"

"Seaweed Brain: Well, duh."

"Annie: Don't you, 'well duh' me, Perseus Jackson, you're the one who falls asleep in class. Anyway, was it Mr D?"

"Seaweed Brain: Who else would it be? Clarisse? You'd think I'd text you to tell you that I got my head shoved down a toilet without them exploding in her face? Yeah, Mr D says that you need to come to camp ASAP. Bring Thalia."

"Annie: For what, 'Peter Johnson'?"

"Seaweed Brain: I swear to all the gods if I get called Peter or Perry or Pierce one more time I will shoot Mr D."

"Annie: Ain't helping, Seaweed Brain. He's immortal, duh."

"Seaweed Brain: Oh."

"Annie: Exactly, which is why I am famous for brains, Kelp Head."

"Seaweed Brain: Geez, Owly, what a unique nickname that THALIA picked for me, not you."

"Annie: Owly, Jackson? Please, that's rubbish. Anyway, so why do me and Thalia need to come back?"

"Seaweed Brain: Cos Chiron can't work out one of your scribbly blueprints for a million drachmas. And Mr D wants Thalia so he can pay the Stolls to make a major motion move of me being electricuted."

"Annie: Ha!"

"Seaweed Brain: And I thought you were my girlfriend."

"Annie: Still am, Seaweed Brain, still am. And did you just call my blueprints scribbly?"

"Seaweed Brain: Uh, no..."

That was the latest text, which had been sent two minutes ago. It was obvious that this 'Perseus'/'Perce'/'Seaweed Brain'/'Kelp Head' was a boyfriend, but it really felt like invading going through Annabeth's texts. I snatched the phone off Janie and shoved it in Annabeth's drawer, locked the drawer and held the key above my head. "No more, Janie," I said. "No more."

And that's how Annabeth found us, me holding her drawer key above Janie's head while she leapt to catch it whilst Sally was taking videos on Janie's phone and then posting them on Instagram, Anna-Marie was trying to hold Janie down and Kathryn was playing a game on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, eyeing the scene.

Kathryn nervously flashed her phone Annabeth's way. "Playing... Flappy Birds?"

* * *

**A/N Like it? It came to me in the shower. Oh yeah, it did. Anyway, enjoy and review cos reviews = happy me and happy me = faster updates. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi people! I know, I know, before you lot start shooting me, I didn't update in a long time. but I was busy, k? **

**Anyways, there's this person called Sam Nicedrum, and he's been reviewing to EVER SINGLE STORY. That's just nice. Thank you, whoever you are! I really much appreciate it!**

***ehem* On with the story.**

* * *

~~~~~ Phillippa ~~~~~

I was sitting on the bus on my way home from work, checking I had everything. Yep. I usually always forgot stuff and Mark would have to drive me all the way back to the office to get it.

Mark's my husband. He's amazing, the best husband ever.

I was just putting my purse away when a young woman about twenty-two came in, holding a bag with a blue notebook poking out the top. I knew it was an architectural one because of all the lines, but it had a grey cover with a picture of two teens grinning at the camera on. I peered closer and saw that one of them looked like the blonde when she was about fourteen.

She sat down heavily next to me and groaned.

"Hard day?" I asked, without thinking.

"Yeah," she agreed, not caring that she was talking to an utter stranger. "I love architecture and all, but having to draw something as basic as a block of apartments? That's just annoying."

"I feel your pain, dear," I said, seeing as I was like twenty years older than her. "I work in a gardening shop and I was just watering plants."

She smiled weakly. "Man, that seems painful." We both laughed.

She started to dig around in her bag, and then her face furrowed and she pulled out a small black box, with two letters of the front: _A.C._

"I'm not sure this is mine," the woman said doubtfully, biting her lip. "Even though they are my initials. I definitely didn't pack this... unless he did..." She smiled and shook her head. "Damn, Seaweed Brain," she said to no one. "You trying to get me in trouble for shoplifting?"

"Is he your friend?" I asked. "He... shoplifts?

"Boyfriend," the woman corrected, smiling. "Nah, he doesn't. I was just kidding. Now what on earth could that jerk have put in my bag...?" She opened it and gasped.

In it was a small ring with three little jewels on the band - one sea green in the middle and two smaller grey ones on the side. It wasn't big or flashy, but I new at once what it was and I began to dab my eyes.

"Gods, Percy," she whispered. "Is he...?" She peered at the writing on it, which read, "To Wise Girl from your Seaweed Brain."

"It's beautiful," she murmured. "Gods, it really is." She held it up, and then suddenly blinked. "Did he just _prepose_? Did that jerk just _prepose_?" She stood up, and almost on queue the doors opened. "Right, I'm gonna have a word." She marched out and I couldn't help but peer through the window.

The woman went up to a door and banged on it.

It opened and a man with sea-green eyes and black hair opened it, and then looked scared. "Uh, Annabeth... um, hi, so..."

She grabbed his wrist and judo-flipped him in the hallway, and pushed her knee against his chest.

"You just PREPOSED, Seaweed Brain!" she exploded. "Can I just say something first? First of all, you're a jerk, and an idiot, and a moron, and a loyal peabrain, and a guy whose willing to kill himself to save my life, and a Seaweed Brain."

"So that's a no," the guy said, practically deflating.

But then 'Annabeth' said, "But you are MY Seaweed Brain," and grabbed his collar and kissed him. I 'awwwwed' silently in my head. It was adorable.

"So that's a yes then?" the guy asked excitedly.

"Duh," Annabeth said. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain, let's make cookies to celebrate."

"Blue ones," he reminded her. "My choice too, ya know."

"Whatever," she laughed, and they both ran inside giggling like schoolchildren. Just before the bus pulled off, I saw the boy stick out his leg and Annabeth trip over. She grabbed a spatula from the sideboard and smacked his head. Then they kissed again and accidentally knocked over a goldfish bowl. The boy broke away and lunged, banging his head on the oven. Annabeth started laughing.

All I could think was, "If Aphrodite were real, I swear she would've organized that."

And the sky rumbled.

* * *

**A/N Eh, that was okay. Right? REVIIIIEWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi guys! Yep, another update on MVD. Oh yeah *party streamers and cake* Okay, I'll shut up.**

**Here it is, ladles and jellyspoons.**

* * *

~~~~~ Jake ~~~~~

"C'mon, dude!" Percy complained as I shot his character down. "Seriously?"

"You were _winning_, Perce," I told him, going after Dave's figure. "Of course I had to shoot you."

"That's cold, bro," William said as he jumped off a building, but then missed and fell. He threw his controller down. "Aw, man! And I was coming SECOND!"

"Second-last, actually," William's girlfriend, Molly said. Molly was amazing, with long red hair and a face full of freckles, and she was probably the best video-game player I had ever seen – on a girl. Percy was pretty darn good. "Here, let me go." She took the controller off the floor and pulled Will's character to first place.

"Oh no you didn't," Percy said and he shot Molly down.

"One on one," I whispered to Dave. "Intense."

Dave smirked.

We always thought that Molly would end up being Percy's girlfriend, but 1) Percy kept on refusing any invitations on going out with other girls so why would he let Molly, and 2) Molly liked Will. Plain and simple.

I made my character creep up behind Percy's and tried to shoot, but Percy spazzed on his controller and went flying to the left and crashed into a box of explosives and killed himself. Molly then shot me.

"Dude, that was awesome," Dave said, and high-fived Percy.

Molly smirked and gave the controller to William, who instantly died and went all the way down to last place.

I had just shot a computer-generated woman when there came a scream of, "PERCY JACKSON!"

"Is that your Mom?" Molly asked nervously. "She seems a bit... young."

Understatement. I had seen Sally Jackson, and she was a middle-aged woman, with a voice not like that at all. This one seemed younger and more girlish.

"Are you okay, Wise Girl?" Percy shouted. Wise Girl? Who the heck was Wise Girl?

There came a bump and another small scream. "GODS, IT _MOVED_!"

"Spider," Percy mumbled, and he tripped up the stairs. We all shrugged and followed. There was a girl there with curly blonde hair and storm-grey eyes holding a – ruler? – and pointing it at a small spider on a wall. She seemed terrified. When she saw Percy, her eyes softened slightly. "Kill it NOW, Perseus Jackson, before I chop up your remains and send them to Hades the hard way."

Hades? She must be another Greek Freak like Percy.

Percy picked up a tissue and picked it up and threw it in the bin. "All gone. No more tiny weeny lickle spider for Annie."

The girl punched him in the shoulder – hard. All us guys winced. Molly seemed impressed. I felt slightly scared for William. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. You know how much I hate them."

"I thought I had killed that spider queen," Percy said thoughtfully.

"Obviously she must have another way of getting spiders to still live," the girl snapped.

"Touché," Percy said. Then he noticed us guys. "Oh, guys, this is Annabeth my girlfriend, and Annabeth this is Jake, Dave, William and Molly."

"Hi," Annabeth said. "Right, now I need to go back to that thing for Mom because – "

"No, you are coming downstairs and playing with us," Percy said, smirking.

Annabeth put her hands on her hips. "Uh, Seaweed Brain, I think you don't understand that if I don't finish Mr _Haiku's_ two hundred and forty-nine statues of him posing in weird ways and making fun of Miss Moony then there is a slight possibility I might die, or be speaking in rhymes my entire life?"

"You need to stop working, though," Percy complained.

Annabeth swatted at him with her book. "Shut up. Look, I will come is I just – "

"No, you cam't finish those," Percy said, and picked her up easily and slung her over his shoulder.

"PERCY JACKSON, PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted.

"Nope," Percy said, smirking.

"Ugh!" she groaned. She looked at Percy and then grabbed his collar and kissed him.

That's Percy Jackson for you.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review ANWAY! (I spelt anyway wrong. lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yes, I updated again. I wrote this is about ten minutes so please don't kill me if it's really rubbish, I had to rush it - kinda.**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think and if you have any other ideas :)**

* * *

~~~~~ Emma ~~~~~

"ANNABETH!"

"What is going on?" Sophie mumbled as she sat up in bed. We were currently in our dorm of our all-girls school, so hearing a random name being yelled by a boy was pretty freaky.

"Percy?" Anna said sleepily. Then suddenly her grey eyes went wide. "What the Hades is he doing here?" She marched over to the door and flung it open. "Percy?"

"Annabeth!" a boy gasped, holding on the door for support. "Annabeth, they're everywhere!"

"Wait, Annabeth?" I asked. I was still tired so it took a while for my mind to register stuff. "But your name is Anna, right?"

The boy looked confused. "No, her name is Annabeth."

"Anna Race!"

"Annabeth Chase!"

"That can't be her name," Daisy scoffed. "Annabeth Chase is a book character."

Anna and the boy stared at each other with wide eyes. Then Anna laughed weakly. "Sorry, _what_?"

"Annabeth Chase?" Daisy said, swinging her feet over the bed. "The girl in the _Percy Jackson_ books? A daughter of Athena? Who came to Camp Half-Blood with Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood who is a satyr and Thalia Grace who got turned into a pine tree?"

Anna and the boy had gone so pale that if they lay in snow you could barely tell the difference. "Luke?" she spluttered. "Athena? How...?"

"It's all in the books, hun," Tiara said, putting on varnish.

Sophie made a face. "You are seriously putting on that stuff now?"

"So there are books?" the boy choked.

"Totally," said Tiara, and put a dab of shocking pink varnish on Sophie's nose. She swiped it off and the bottle fell on my bed. I picked it up and threw it at Tiara. She screamed and ran to the bathroom.

"Speaking of which, Perce, why did you come here?" Anna asked.

The boy looked panic-stricken. "They've sent spies," he whispered.

Anna laughed. "Excuse me?"

"We're all over the Internet!" he moaned. "Everywhere! On this thing called Fanfiction! And Wattpad! Annabeth, what is going on? They've even got ship names!" Then he looked scared all of a sudden. "Wise Girl, what does 'Nicery' mean?"

"It's the ship name for Nico and Percy, duh," Tiara said, popping her head around the bathroom door.

"But they're both boys," Anna said weakly.

"It's the Percy Jackson gay couple!" Tiara squealed. "The are soooo cute!"

The boy looked like he wanted to faint.

"What's Percy and Annabeth's couple name?" Anna demanded.

"Percabeth," said Sophie, rolling her eyes. "I'm not one for Fanfics, but Tiara's the biggest PJO fan you have ever seen. She's got her own account and everything, and she's written currently three hundred and forty eight stories all around Percy Jackson. And she's forever squealing, 'I've got a new follower!'"

Anna looked just about ready to kill Tiara.

Just then, a girl with spiky black hair popped her head around the door. "Can't anyone get any sleep around – JACKSON?"

"Thalia?"

"Her name is Tilly," I said. "Why are you calling everyone PJO character names? Are you a massive fan too?"

"Tilly?" the boy spluttered. "TILLY?"

"Why the heck are you here, Percy?" snapped Tilly. "At 1 in the morning? And I didn't _choose_ Tilly."

"Tilly! Ha ha!" The boy was hysterical. "TILLY! ANNA!"

"Shut up," Anna muttered.

"Wait, so your name is Percy Jackson?" I asked. "Isn't he a book character too?"

"No," the boy said quickly. "My name is... Jackson Percy."

Tilly snorted. "But why are you here, Kelp Head?"

Tiara gasped. "But that's Percy Jackson's nickname! That's a copyrighted nickname to Rick Riordan! You copycat!"

Tilly looked confused. Then she turned to me, Sophie, Daisy, Anna and the boy. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

"They've made a company of stalkers," the boy mumbled, burying his face in Anna's shoulders.

"Stalkers!" Tilly scoffed. "You mean like they've cloned Grover?"

Anna punched her in the arm. "Tha – Tilly, we mean it. There is a whole WEBSITE about it."

"Two," the boy said bitterly.

"TWO!" Tilly screamed, and I heard a girl yell from another room, "SHUT UP! PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Tilly ignored them. "TWO!" she shrieked again. "WHAT? SO THEY KNOW ABOUT CAMP? AND CHIRON? AND – "

"THALIA, SHUT UP!" Anna shouted, and Tilly went silent and we all stared. Anna glared at us. "Yes, there's no use pretending, is there," she snapped at the boy's horrified face. "Yeah, I'm Annabeth, that's Thalia and this is Percy, my boyfriend."

"We really should be leaving," Percy said. Percy... Jackson? Wait, he was REAL?

"I'm reporting you lot," 'Thalia' snapped, and snatched Daisy's phone and opened up a website, and then choked and dropped it. "Me and... NICO?"

"Come on," Percy said, and dragged Annabeth and Thalia out the room. Just then, Amelie stormed in, her hair all messy and still in her pajamas.

"What was going ON in here?" she demanded, rubbing her eyes. "It's as if you've discovered Percy Jackson was real." She raised her eyebrows at Tiara, who was still gaping at the door.

I smirked. "Something like that."

* * *

**A/N HA! I love stuff like this, so I decided to do it. So you are all aware, Anna is Annabeth with a different name, and Tilly is Thalia. And it's in the middle of the night.**

**So you know.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'M UPDATING AGAIN! And all those reviews I got - like, WOWZAS! I love reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH! They were all really nice too.**

**Also, in that chapter Percy proposes to Annabeth, I meant to write 'PROPOSE' not 'PREPOSE'. That was pretty embarrassing.**

**Anyway, I got this idea off a guest, so yeah. Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

~~~~~ Alexander ~~~~~

It was Algebra, taught by Mrs Copper. I loved school, and everyone knew it – I was sort of classified as a 'geek' and 'nerd'. I was good at most lessons except sport, and Algebra was one of my favorites – mainly because of my partner.

Annabeth Chase was my crush ever since I saw her. She was tall, muscular, tanned but not slutty and had a good figure too. She was also blonde, but that doesn't mean anything – she's even smarter than me. If you dare call her a dumb blonde she will break your nose.

But all the boys have asked her out, and she always says no. I'm the only one who hasn't asked, which means she's been waiting for me.

"Alexander?" Mrs Copper called. "Can you please explain why looking at Ms Chase is so interesting?"

I sat upright. "I wasn't staring," I said, feeling my cheeks flush.

I heard Dan in the row behind me hiss to Jake, "Alex's got a crush."

"And it's _Annabeth_," Jake whispered back, and they both spluttered with laughter.

Mrs Copper raised her eyebrows and turned back to the board.

The bell rang and we all went outside. It was the end of the day, except the headteacher had really bad timing skills, so the parents were only due to pick us up in about ten minutes. The kids who went home by themselves stayed so they could stay to either a) Play a game where you can win money to see if they could buy anything from the corner shop (cigarettes, sweets, that stuff) or b) to just chill and chat.

"Hey, Alex!" Mitch called. I went over and Mitch, Matthew, James, Diana and Annabeth started talking. I tried not to look into Annabeth's grey eyes. I'd melt easily.

"Hey, Annie," said Diana. Annabeth glared at her and she laughed. "Chill, Annabeth. Anyway, what're working on now? Architecture-wise?"

Another thing. Annabeth doesn't want to be a model or singer or dancer or TV presenter or actor like all the other girls. She is obsessed with architecture.

Annabeth mumbled something and flushed.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Something for my Mom and my other seriously distant aunts and uncles," Annabeth said. Oh yeah, Annabeth also has lots of distant uncles and aunties, who have had so many other children my head reels. Annabeth can name them all easily but I just get confused. She also said that her Mom's dad had a daughter who's one of her best friends. Most of her best friends are related to the 'distant' aunts and uncles.

"Like what?" Diana persisted.

Annabeth smiled slightly. "Statues. Temples. That stuff. Mom likes to challenge me. As well as everyone else," she added under her breath.

Just then, the school jock, Pete, stalked over, flexing his muscular biceps and smirking. All the girls swooned at the sight of him, except Annabeth who barely registered his presence and kept talking about all the statues she had to make for her half-brother (A/N Is it just me or has anyone realized that Artemis and Apollo are Annabeth's half-siblings?).

"Hey, hot stuff," he said flirtatiously, and when she ignored him, he grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

Annabeth's nostrils flared. "Get off me, you lump of deformed meat."  
"I know you want me," Pete said, smirking and leaning closer. Annabeth tried to wriggle free but Pete had her held so tight I could see it was actually hurting her.

"Get off her," Diana snarled.

One of Pete's goons chortled. "In your dreams," and he picked Diana up. Diana tried kicking him but he ignored her.

"Hey!" Matthew yelled, because he the biggest crush on Diana ever, but another goon held him back.

Pete was coming closer...

It was time for Super-Alexander.

...and closer...

"Put her down!" I yelled, and tried to take him down, but he easily flung me aside.

...and closer... until Annabeth spat in his face.

"Get OFF me," she snapped, and then she kicked him where the sun don't shine and punched him in the nose.

"Go Owlhead!" shouted a voice I didn't know, and everyone – me, Matthew, Mitch, James, the dude holding Diana, Annabeth and all Pete's followers – to see four kids leaning against a beat-up blue car that looked as though it had ridden through hell, a volcano, a thunderstorm and an ocean.

The boy who had shouted looked like a Latino elf, and had a bag of popcorn, which he was intently stuffing in his mouth. The other one looked emo, with a black sheepskin-lined jacket and black hair and black eyes. The girl had black spiky hair and electric-blue eyes and was wearing ripped jeans and had some sort of silver tiara in her hair, and the final kid had black messy hair and sea green eyes, and was snaffling some of the Latino elf's popcorn when he wasn't looking.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said, and the Goth girl and Annabeth hugged. Wait, she knew her?

"Where's my welcome hug?" the Latino elf teased, and Annabeth smacked his head.

"And mine?" piped up the Emo.

"And mine?" added the green-eyed boy.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but hugged him, and then grabbed his collar and pulled his head down for a... KISS?

So that was why she turned down every boy. She wasn't waiting for me. She already had a boyfriend. I felt tears pricking my eyes.

"Ewww!" Goth Girl, Emo and Elfie yelled all at once, and Annabeth and her boyfriend broke apart.

"Save the PDA for the lake, guys," the girl said. "Seriously, it is actually disturbing. Now, we need to get to camp."

"In that?" Annabeth pointed at the beat-up car. Then she smirked. "What did you guys fight about now?"

"We put a bet in," Elfie said cheerfully. "To see how long you and Captain Seawater would kiss for. I bet ten, but then Nico wanted ten two, so we had an argument about who got to put down ten."

"It was so pathetic," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "So I obviously had to get them to shut up, right? But then Kelp Head decided that meant war, so he downed the whole thing while we were on the freaking MOTORWAY, and then Leo went all 'fire-crazy' and Nico was like, 'Seeeerve meeee' as if that scared anyone anymore."

"You had a war in a car?" Annabeth asked, impressed.

Her boyfriend nodded proudly.

"And you are continuing it?" Annabeth asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," 'Nico' said. "And you're included."

"Gods."

In that small conversation, I knew one thing: Annabeth was WAAAY out my league.

* * *

**A/N I always imagined lightning, water, fire and dead skeletons to battle against each other in a car whilst driving on the motorway. It would be pretty funny. So yeah.**

**Remember, I'm always up for ideas, so review 'em and I might put 'em up!**

**REVIEW :)**


	9. Notice

**A/N Yeah, yeah, sue me, this isnt an update, but it is something that**

**_IS TERRIBLY BAD AND STUPID AND ITS ALL MY PARENTS FAULT!_ **

**You see, they banned me from the computer for two unbelievably freaking weeks, which means NO UPDATES for any of my stories.**

**God, why did I have to screw up so BADLY?**

**But as soon as I'm allowed back on I PROMISE that I will post two chapters for every story.**

**~ Robyn**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I AM BACK!**

**God, it has been TORTURE. How i survived I'll never know. But anyway. **

**And also I got confused last chapter: Artemis and Apollo are THALIA'S kinda brothers and sisters, not Annie's. I am making SOOOO MANNNY MISSSTAKES!**

**I got inspiration from this which I watched on YouTube, and the girl in the video is blonde with grey eyes and the boy is black-haired, and I straight away thought - Percy and Annabeth.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~~~~~Lola~~~~~

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes_  
_And the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air_

That was one of my favourite songs. It reminded me a bit of Annabeth and her so-called boyfriend, partly because the girl in the video had blonde curly hair and grey eyes. It fits her perfectly.

But Annabeth never told me how she met. Betty and I haven't asked yet. But we probably should. Because if they met at a party then I wouldnt be surprised if Taylor Swift knew them.

Then again, Annabeth's boyfriend might not even exist.

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_You say ''hello'', little did I know_

We asked. She said that they met at this camp she goes to every summer (not to mention that every summer she comes back peppered in scars), because he had fallen out a tree and was unconscious and she nursed him back to health. Betty "Aww"ed at that. She's terrible with cliché meetings.

I kinda found it adorable.

Also, her boyfriend 'Percy Jackson' had dark hair. Just like the man in the video.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

We had to study Romeo and Juliet in English, and our teacher, Mr Blocks, said that his stepson and his girlfriend were a bit like Romeo and Juliet, since their real parents had a big rivalry going on between them.

After class,Annabeth told us that she was the one dating Mr Blofis's stepson. Now the pair fit that song entirely.

Romeo and Juliet.

Dark hair and blonde hair.

_''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes"_

Since Annabeth is almost allergic to phones, since she hasn't got one (but still has a laptop), she got a photo out her locker of the two of them together. They were kissing, completely oblivious to the camera, and a half-Cherokee girl was holding up a piece of paper that said, 'PERCABETH' in messy handwriting (by a dyslexic, probably) and written in lipstick.

Betty went totally mad. As I said, she loves cliché meetings.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_

It's ironic, really, because I looked up 'Percy Jackson' when I got home, and it said he was guilty for lots of things, like setting a school building on fire, and blowing up a bus, and getting expelled from every school he went to. There were also several pictures.

I almost laughed when I saw a flash of blonde in all of them.

Annabeth told me she had saved his life a lot of times. I smiled when I listened to that song again and her voice drifts in my mind when the line, '_we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_' came around.

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

The reason of the rivalry between Annabeth and Percy's parents was because they had a contest to see who could make something better. Percy's dad made a foutntain. Annabeth's mom planted an olive tree, and she won.

I found it funny. Because if the song was based on Annabeth and Percy, and Annabeth was the one singing, it should be, 'his daddy said stay away from Juliet' so it would make sense.

Speaking of which, I should probably tell Annabeth about the siong and make her watch the video. I knew she would laugh about the similarities.

_''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes''_

Another thing about it was that Annabeth told me that they had both had to run so many times from countless things. Everyone knows that she ran away when she was seven, because TJ got hold of the school records and Annabeth had some pret-ty wacky stuff in there.

Like a boy she had ran away with she watched die.

Like how she almost destroyed a water park with her boyfriend.

Like how most of her friends were several years younger than her.

Like how she had managed to trick an old weaver who had ways with spiders into weaving her down trap - all with a broken ankle.

Just don't make me get STARTED on Jackson.

_''Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes''_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

Also, Annabeth told Betty and I that she used to have a crush on the boy she ran away with - and then famous Percy Jackson came along and, I quote, "managed to worm his Kelp Headdish affections into my heart" and stopped her from heartbreak when Mr Runaway started doing crazy things.

But then Annabeth said to us that just when she began to realize her feelings, Percy had to go along and get another girl named Rachel Dare to fall for him. I would've paid big money to see Annabeth's face then.

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Life is full of coincidences and surprises. The song seemed to mirror her and Percy Jackson's relationship. Apparently several weeks aago, Percy was found and had what her friend Piper McLean called a "Percabeth Reunion" after him going missing for SIX FREAKING MONTHS! Annabeth has lots of friends who are suckers for love stories, and they called it, "Two-Way Search for Love" - because all throughout that they both kept looking for each other.

Then Annabeth said that he had amnesia during that time, and he only remembered her - her name, her facer, her laugh.

I'm pretty sure Betty had fainted by now.

_''Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

Ha. That hasn't happened yet. Betty, being Betty, cornered Annabeth and asked if Percy had proposed yet. Annabeth went into hysterics, which was an obvious no. Later on, I smacked Betty for being such an idiot.

But then even I couldn't deny that I bet all my money that Percy and Annabeth were going to get married. Their first kiss was in the middle of an argument, apparently, and Annie made the first move. The next kiss was underwater. I swear if I hadn't been there Betty would've have gone mad. As I said, she loves cliche meetings.

And now 'Percabeth' is her main It Couple.

_''Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say... yes"_

I just knew that when Annabeth and Percy got married - and I said when, not if, mind - Annabeth wouldn't be wearing just white. It would probably be blue and white together. Since I love sewing, I made a mental note to blackmail Annabeth into letting me make her dress. And again, it should be 'mom', not 'dad'.

Still, I wasn't complaining. Taylor Swift got it dead accurate the rest of the time.

I honestly couldn't wait.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

* * *

**A/N How was that? Just so you know, that song was Love Story by Taylor Swift. Anyone a Swiftie here? I'm not! But that song's pretty cool.**

**I'll probably update Saturday next :) **

**Peace out **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Yay. Another one-shot. Woot woot. Okay, anyway. **

**Right now I'm watching Cutthroat Kitchen. Anyone else watch that except me? Right now they have to make ice cream sandwiches, which I'm obviously very happy about. Except I have no idea what an ice cream sandwich is, so I'm just typing a word like every minute.**

**Anyway.**

* * *

~~~~~Sara~~~~~

When Mom said that we were going to a family reunion, I was really annoyed. I hated family reunions, because all of Mom's brothers and sisters, my aunties and uncles, were oh-so-posh and picked out every flaw. Not with me, my brothers. But I knew my turn was coming.

Dad told me that one of Mom's brothers, Paul, had married a woman called Sally Jackson, now Sally Jackson-Blofis. She had a son. I wasn't too interested, because I guessed he was an annoying toddler who wouldn't stop crying.

We rang the doorbell of his apartment, and I heard a woman's voice shout, "PER-CY! Can you get that please?"

"Sleepy," came the drowsy reply.

"Percy Jackson, open that door!"

"Why can't you, Mom?"

"I'm BAKING!" Then there was a pause, and the woman's voice rang out triumphantly. "BLUE COOKIES!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Instantly, the door opened to reveal a teenager my age, wearing ripped jeans and a faded orange T-shirt and a pen behind his ear. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes and I didn't think I'd ever see a cuter boy.

"Hi," he said. "You must be Paul's family. And my half-cousins." He considered this. "Half-cousins. Can you get them? Is that impossible? Dunno. Wait, am I talking to myself? Gods, I must be crazy. Well, I originally am crazy, but not crazy in that way, but people might call me crazy because of Riptide and Blackjack, but then – "

"Percy?" A woman with brown hair came in and she broke out in a smile when she saw us. She had on a floury apron and doughy hands and smile lines around her eyes. "Oh, welcome my dears!" She went over to Percy and then she suddenly looked scared. "Percy? Percy! Are you having a flashback?"

"No," he said, and then laughed. "Chill, mom, I was just wondering if you could get half-cousins."

Sally looked confused, but then laughed. It sounded just like her son's. "Perce, go and held Paul." He left, doing a little jig down the hallway, singing loudly and out of tune. Sally laughed again and led us in.

"I'm sorry about that," she said. "I should really change, shouldn't I? Anyway, I'm Sally, as you know, and that was Percy. He's a little... strange – "

"I HEARD THAT MOM!"

Sally laughed again. I liked her. "Whatever, dear. Anyway, so you have to excuse us. Well, I need to change, and Paul's in the living room with everyone else." She smiled warmly at went off.

"What a disagreeable woman," Mom muttered.

I looked wounded. "Sally's _lovely_."

"Her son is a strange one, alright."

I frowned as we went inside.

Percy didn't join us for a while, but when he did he had everyone laughing. He didn't know a lot about soccer, but he and Max, my brother, got along well because they both supported the same basketball team. I wanted to talk to him too, but I didn't have a clue about sport so I kept quiet.

After about half an hour, I heard the door open and a female teenage voice yell, "We're HOOOOOME!"

"You don't live here, Thals," said Percy, but he was smiling. The living room door opened to reveal three people, two girls and a boy. The boy wore all black, which matched with his black hair and eyes. One of the girls wore all black too, but with black spiky hair and big electric blue eyes. The final girl wore jeans and a matching orange T-shirt to Percy's and had curly blonde hair and grey eyes.

And all three looked as though they had survived hungry lions, a hurricane and a horde of angry owls.

"I can't tell you how many times we had to fight that Kelli," the boy said, wiping his cheek and smearing blood over his face.

My mom squirmed.

"She just wouldn't go away," he said. Then all three of them noticed us. "Um... who are they?"

"Relatives," Percy said. "Family reunion. Okay, why're you here?"

"Camp," the blonde said. Then there was a screech from down the corridor.

"That would be my cue," Percy said, and, just as he snaffled three blue cookies (which only he and Paul had eaten), all four of them darted outside.

Sally shrugged at us helplessly. "That's my son. I'm sorry about that, but when he is needed we can't do anything about that." Then she smiled. "Blue cookies, anyone?"

* * *

**A/N This is intense. Really intense. Cutthroat Kitchen is really exciting right now. ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! Anyway, how'd you like the chapter? **

**Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I have no idea where this came from. I just happened to be daydreaming and it like, popped in my head. Anyway, I am on SEVENTY SIX REVIEWS. How is that possible? And only 11 chapters. I feel so special. So yay.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

Ethan

* * *

" – and she just watches it, like, ALL THE TIME," Harry complained. "It's like it's a complete ADDICTION."

"Join the club, bro," I said. "You know Abbey, my little sis? She watches it every night and knows the words to every single freaking song. She even has a stupid Elsa dress!"

"Frozen is a pain," Alfie concluded (A/N No offence to any Frozen lovers). He turned to Percy. "Ain't that right, Perce?"

Percy, however, was just staring at us like, What the heck is going on and what are you talking about?

"What's Frozen?" he asked.

Nancy dropped her notebook. "You don't know what Frozen is? Even people who haven't watched it know what Frozen is!"

"I've watched it thirty-six times," I said miserably.

"No, seriously," Percy said, looking around. "What is Frozen? Is it like a show, or a movie, or a performance or something?"

James shook his head in amazement. "Where the heck have you been in the last few months, Jackson?"

"Away," Percy said, scratching the back of his neck. That was true. For six months he was gone, and Mr Blofis, his stepdad, came into school every day looking totally defeated. Then he came back one Thursday completely happy, like he hadn't been mooching around the last twenty-four weeks – and then we went all sad and moony again for another year.

Finally, Percy Jackson turns up – all bashed and bruised and cut, like he had been put in a maraca full of knives and bowling balls.

Now he was telling me he hadn't heard of Frozen. Even if you were in Pakistan you probably would know it's got two sisters in it, Elsa and Anna.

It was like he had DIED.

"Dude, you have got some explaining to do," Harry said. "None of this makes sense. It's as if you've been living in an underground cave full of deathtraps for the last year."

"Something like that," Percy said, smiling sheepishly.

Nancy eyed him suspiciously.

Lessons came and went, and soon we had PE (A/N We call it PE here in England – people from other places might call it something different). For PE, we were supposed to have a professional sword-fighter come in and teach us some moves.

That came as a bit of a shock, because the guy... he was only about five foot tall. He looked like an ordinary coach – a bit on the small side – but with a curly beard and weird-shaped legs.

He was called Coach Hedge.

As soon as he walked in, Percy's eyes bounced out their sockets.

"Coach!" he shouted. The dude turned, and when he saw Jackson, he grinned.

"Hey, cupcake," he said. "Good to see your still here."

Cupcake?

Then he turned and stood on a platform so everyone could see him. "Right, cupcakes, I'm Coach Hedge. Mess with me and I'll whack you back to when you were one, okay? I've brought with me some swords, which I can easily slice most of you to pieces with, and also some people who are here to help. Do NOT touch the swords, cupcakes, unless you wanna deal with me."

"Yes, Coach," we all said.

"Right," he said. "Volunteers!"

The gym doors opened and seven kids about our age walked in, all with an air of power, a bit like Percy had. Also like Percy, they were beaten up and battered and bruised like a doll in a mixer. There was a girl with blue eyes and spiky black hair; a blond boy with blue eyes; a blonde girl with grey eyes; a girl with cinnamon toast hair and golden eyes; an Asian bloke with black hair; a brown-haired boy with brown eyes; and a brown-haired Cherokee girl with multi-coloured eyes.

"I'm Annabeth," the blonde said, and I could see several boys drooling. "If you dare cross me I can easily break your neck, because I have done so before."

"And not get sent to prison?" Olivia shouted.

"It was for a reason," Annabeth said. She pulled a knife out of her belt, and then her eyes fell upon Percy. For some reason, she smiled. "You. Get a sword."

Percy nodded and scrambled out the door. He soon came back with a bronze blade.

Where had that come from?

"Jackson won't stand a chance," Justin, the school bully, teased. "He's a little shrimp."

"Jackson, huh?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, and then gripped her dagger hilt. "Come on, Seaweed Brain."

Seaweed Brain?

"Ladies first," Percy said, smiling.

Then they attacked. It was a flurry of swords and blades, and I had to cover Nancy's eyes. I was certain one of them was going to lose an arm or leg, soon. But where had Percy learnt to fight like that?

"Come on, Annie!" shouted the black-haired girl. "Beat 'im up!"

"Is that any way to talk to your cousin?" Percy panted as he ducked.

"It is when you want your best friend to beat him," the black-haired girl said, smiling.

Coach Hedge shouted, "DIE, JACKSON! DIE CHASE!"

"Coach," the brunette said. "Chill."

It went on a bit like that, until Annabeth had Percy pinned down. They were both breathing hard. Then Annabeth kissed him.

That probably explained why he hadn't seen Frozen.

* * *

**A/N Anyone here like Frozen? i do, it's pretty cool. Except I've watched it twenty billion times.**

**Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**But then, I've got good news (not): I lost my kindle on the train, which is bye to my PJO and HOO series. Yay. Now i've only got my head to renember from.**

**Anyway, one with the thing. Story. Even.**

**Um *awkwardly backs away into a corner***

* * *

~~~~Daisy~~~~

* * *

Mr Robin was talking about Algebra, when suddenly the door opened to reveal Thalia, a girl who could break someone's back with a flick of her pinkie, and she seemed to have some sort of static power about her. Once she shook hands with Tommy Bright and his hair literally stood on end and he couldn't flatten it down.

"Whatever you do," she said menacingly, "you had better not laugh." She stepped aside... and no one was there. She stuck her head outside the classroom. "Come on, Annie!"

"I need to _look_, Thals!" a different voice shouted, choked in sobs. A very pretty blonde came in, her cheeks flushed and tearstained and her grey eyes bright with tears, but she looked just as fierce as Thalia.

"Look for what?" Maxine asked.

The girl didn't hear, and kept talking to Thalia. "Thals, it's been thirty five hours, twenty-two minutes and nine seconds I've been looking. I have been looking ever since he went. I can't. He is out there and I will find him. I _promised_."

Since when was a person that accurate about how long she had been looking?

"Thalia, what is going on?" Mr Robin asked, his voice deadly quiet.

"I'm joining." The blonde swallowed and looked around, daring for any of us to question. "I'm going through a stupidly difficult time right now, and have been basically driven mad by worry. So if I go all weird, don't you dare asking me why I suddenly went like that, because I swear, you will need a nose job." She sniffed, rubbed her cheek and sat heavily down.

Mr Robin blinked, and then startled, he continued with the lesson. I sat on the desk next to the new girl's, and saw her look at a photograph. It was of a boy with black hair and green eyes kissing a blonde with grey eyes – the new girl – underwater. They both wore orange T-shirts, and looked about sixteen.

"Whose that?" I asked. I was a bit nosy; you can put it that way. But that boy looked important to her – and I think I now new who had gone missing.

The girl looked sadly at me. "My boyfriend."

And, before I could stop myself, I said, "Has he gone missing?"

She looked at me, and I could see hurt and worry in her eyes, like she had seen someone die. I got my answer.

"Oh," I said sheepishly. "I'm not going to say sorry, cos that wouldn't exactly mean anything to you – after all, I have no idea who your boyfriend is, and you're probably sick of sympathy. Trust me, I know. My brother went missing. MY BROTHER. Two whole weeks. I was pretty annoyed about everyone's, 'oh, I'm so sorry, darling', because that never worked. Turned out the little devil decided to go camping in a tree. Birdbrain, honestly."

The girl managed a smile, but then Mr Robin snapped, "DAISY! No talking! Goodness, my dear, first you sleep in class, then you decide to disrupt the class, now you talk in class. What next?"

"I could maybe ride an elephant into class?" I suggested, and Thalia snorted.

Mr Robin was furious and gave me detention for a week.

But, to be honest, it was worth it.

Now I just needed to find an elephant.

* * *

**A/N How's that? That's like when Percy went missing. SON and TLH. Woo. Yay. Another chapter done.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N What I really hate now is waiting.**

**Which is probably understandable, since I'm leaving you lot on absolute tenterhooks the whole time (just please don't start throwing shoes), but the thing is, in England its getting kinda hot.**

**And sitting in a boiling hall for two hours doing nothing in a full school uniform with no water or food, half-asleep, was probably why I decided to update.**

**You know, on behalf of my sucky afternoon.**

**So here it is!**

* * *

~~~~~Simon POV~~~~~

* * *

I was tired.

A whole afternoon shoved in a stuffy classroom learning about Iraq? Um, no thanks. But that had sucked every bit of power out my body, and I was trailing behind James on the sidewalk like a half-dead skeleton.

"Mrs Dane really knows how to kill, huh?" I asked miserably. "I could fall asleep walking."

"I'm just plain hungry," James said, rubbing his stomach. "That old bat took away my stash of chocolate. I don't even know how she saw it. But I am literally starving."

"She's got laser eyes," I said, kicking a pebble. "Or she's psycho. She knew I had a cranberry juice in my lunch, in the middle of ALGEBRA. I hadn't even eaten it!"

"She isn't human," James concluded.

"Agreed."

Just then, far off in the distance, I heard a growl - like it came from a lion that was fifty times the size it usually was. It seemed to come from an alleyway.

James looked at me, his brown eyes big with worry. "Was that my stomach?"

I shook my head, and, despite the fact that Mrs Dane had taken all my energy away, I started running in its direction.

"HEY!" James yelled. "SIMON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT COULD BE A DINOSAUR!" People started giving him weird looks.

I kept running.

After a while, James and I passed an alleyway and heard the road again - but it was coming from thecaslleyway. I peered through the gloom and tried to make out something.

James noticed first. "Oh my god, its Mrs fricking Dane!"

It was. Kinda. Our geography teacher was a middle aged woman with brown hair and blue eyes - but now she was changing between that and some kind of girl with mismatching legs, first hair and sharp fangs. Her flowery sundress hung off her, half burnt.

But then there were the kids. There was as blonde girl with grey eyes, and a black haired boy with green eyes, holding... Were those swords? They slashed at Mrs Dane while she hissed. Her fingernails grew into talons.

"Oh god," James whimpered. "She's a vampire."

I just nodded blankly.

The blonde slashed upwards, and all at once, Mrs Dane disintegrated with a shriek. They both turned and I saw that their shirts were ripped and they had bloody marks everywhere.

My eyes popped. "That didn't just happen."

The boy turned and then he saw US, and his sword turned into a pen. "Oh... That? That was nothing."

"You had a sword," I squeaked.

"They just killed our geography teacher," James said, his eyes still wide.

"No we didn't," said the girl quickly.

Next day, a teacher called Ms Amber came in because Mrs Dane was strangely absent.

For the rest of the year.

* * *

**A/N well, I'm glad that's done. Had to do it all on the iPad, so yeah.**

**Review, maybe?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Don't you dare pull out your AK-47s on me, because updating has been really hard. I'm TRYING. But, uh, thanks for all the reviews. Already topped 100 in 14 chapters. **

**I FEEL SO LOVED!**

**Anyway, this chapter was inspired by 123percabeth.**

**Read and review! Wait, is that was R&R stands for?**

* * *

~~~~~Toby POV~~~~~

* * *

I've just come to Camp Half-Blood. I got accepted immediately by Iris, and have already caught those two stupid Stoll brothers when they were putting shaving cream in Katie Gardner's bed.

I have been a very good demigod, but not for nothing. I've been on tiptop form for the whole week, trying to catch Annabeth Chase's attention.

She is one of the most beautiful, smart and dangerous demigods I have ever seen, with her golden curls and calculating grey eyes. I was surprised when she wasn't an Aphrodite girl. She has the looks. Rumour has it that she has also done amazing things, like steal the Golden Fleece, retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt, held up the word, run through the labyrinth, and defeated Kronos.

I'm trying to get her to be my girlfriend.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said, walking casually into the training arena, and then stopped. She was dueling Percy Jackson, the so-called best swordsmen of the century, and she was doing well. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she slashed and stabbed and ducked and rolled.

It was hot.

Annabeth merely nodded, but then stuck out her tongue in concentration and furrowed her eyebrows. She rolled under Jackson's sword, and then kicked him in the lower back. He fell sprawling, and Annabeth looked horrified.

"Gods, did I hit that place?" she asked worriedly. Caring, too. Cute.

"Why do you have to be so damn strong?" Jackson asked, staggering up. He blew his sweaty black hair out his eyes. "Honestly, you could probably blow up Clarisse with a feather."

"Tempting, but no tthanks." She laughed - the most beautiful sound possible. Sh held out her dagger. "Rematch?"

"You're just doing that to watch me win," Jackson jeered, sticking out his tongue.

I was about to go and slap hhim, when Annabeth did the same. "Cockiness never won anyone anything, Seaweed Brain."

Jackson's eyes narrowed. "You are so on, Wise Girl."

Seaweed Brain? Wise Girl?

I cleared my throat.

Annabeth turned around,and did a double take at the sight of me. Cute. "Oh, uh, hi," she said, flustered. She pulled her orange T-shirt sleeve over the gash in her arm. "Toby, wasn't it? Did you need anything?"

Being the amazing person i am, I noticed the cut. It looked bad, and was bleeding heavily. I rushed over, and then glared at Jackson. "Did you do this?"

Jackson shrugged. "There's something called ambrosia, right?" But then he looked worried. "Or is it, uh, too bad for that?"

"I'm fine - "

"Here, Wise Girl," he said, holding out his arm. "Cut me. Then we can both be matching." He put his hand dramatically to his forehead. "We shall share each other's pain!"

"Who knew you could be so melodramatic, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth chuckled.

Percy put his hands on his hip. "And your expecting me to know what that means? We can't all b walking, talking dictionaries."

"That's an insult!" I gasped.

But Annabeth just stuck out her tongue, to my surprise. "Kelp Head."

"Owl face." The nerve of the guy!

"Seaweed Brain."

"Smarta - "

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?"

"Smart alec, then."

"Bet you ten dollars they're gonna kiss," whispered a voice, and I turned to see Connor and Travis Stoll, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue and about every other camper.

"Your on," Travis whispered back.

What did they mean, kiss?

Sure enough, the argument ended with a duel. At on point, Percy tripped and Annabeth fell on top of him, where she rolled her eyes and kissed him.

So she was taken. By Percy Jackson. I was heartbroken.

But there were always other single demigods out there, right?

* * *

"KEEP AWAY FROM KATIE!" Travis Stoll yelled as he ran after me. "SHE'S MINE TO PRANK!"

* * *

**A/N I liked that one. It was fun. Sorry if some of the punctuation and grammar and spelling was off.**

**Review?**


End file.
